Baby Blues
by winterTsubaki
Summary: Mengurus bayi bukanlah hal yang gampang terlebih bagi Kyuhyun yang memang tak terbiasa berhadapan dengan anak-anak. Ditambah lagi Changmin selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan tak pernah ada untuk Kyuhyun. Baby Blues become unavoidable / A ChangKyu fanfiction/ Oneshot


**Title : Baby Blues**

**Pairing : Changmin and Kyuhyun, together they create a word ChangKyu^^**

**Rating : T but with a mention of Mpreg**

**Genre : Fluff**

**Disclaimer : I only own the plot and idea, i use their name only for expressing my imagination. No plagiarism allowed! Changmin and Kyuhyun belongs to each other XD**

**Warning! If you're against boy x boy themed stories or against the idea of Changmin and Kyuhyun together please refrain yourself from reading this story any further. I've warned you! I don't want to read any bashing comments about the pairing and the characters from this story^^**

**P.S : no proofread, may consist a lot of typos**

* * *

Ia lelah. Selama dua puluh enam tahun hidupnya dan selama tujuh tahun debutnya dengan Super Junior Kyuhyun belum pernah merasakan lelah yang seperti ini. Tak hanya fisiknya yang lelah, batinnya juga sekarang mulai minta ampun. Kyuhyun memang sudah terbiasa dengan schedule mencekik, tak tidur selama dua hari bahkan lebih, ataupun pulang-pergi dua negara dalam sehari tapi tak satupun dari semua itu bisa mengalahkan rasa lelah yang saat ini dideranya.

Sejak pulang dari rumah sakit sehabis persalinannya Kyuhyun memang menetap di rumah kedua orang tuanya selama sebulan, belajar mengurus bayinya dengan bimbingan eomma Cho dan sekarang setelah sebulan berlalu ia dan Changmin tinggal bertiga dengan MinHyun di apartemen pribadi milik Changmin yang juga telah berubah menjadi rumah untuk keluarga kecilnya bersama Kyuhyun.

Oeekk…oooeekk…

Kyuhyun baru saja menutup matanya selama dua puluh menit saat tangisan itu kembali terdengar dari kamar sebelah. Kamar milik MinHyun, putranya dan Changmin yang baru berusia dua bulan. MinHyun memang sering rewel tiap malam, hal ini juga alasan Kyuhyun tak bisa tidur tiap malamnya.

Dengan mata yang berat dan tubuh yang juga terasa berat untuk melangkah Kyuhyun akhirnya turun dari tempat tidurnya dengan Changmin dan berjalan ke kamar sebelah dimana MinHyun tak juga berhenti menangis.

Saat Kyuhyun akhirnya menginjakkan kakinya ke kamar bayi bernuansa baby blue itu tangis MinHyun perlahan mereda. Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh kecil MinHyun dari tempat tidurnya dan menggendong bayi mungil itu sambil bergerak pelan untuk menenangkan tangisnya.

"Hyunnie…kenapa menangis? Apa kau lapar? Ingin minum susu?"

Tanya Kyuhyun pelan. Ia menatapi bayi yang ada di gendongannya ini dengan seksama. MinHyun mirip dengan dirinya dan juga Changmin. Mata dan hidungnya seperti Kyuhyun sementara pipi serta bibirnya mirip seperti Changmin. Kulit MinHyun yang pucat persis seperti dirinya dan suara tangisannya yang nyaring sangat persis seperti suara Changmin saat menjeritkan nada-nada tinggi. Kyuhyun memang merasa lelah dengan rutinitasnya setelah kelahiran MinHyun, menjaga bayi tak semudah apa yang ia lihat di televisi dan ia bukanlah orang yang sejak dulu bisa mengurus anak-anak. Baik ia dan Changmin tidak pandai berinteraksi dengan anak-anak dan langsung kaku jika harus berhadapan dengan makhluk-makhluk kecil nan lincah tersebut.

Bayi kecil di gendongan Kyuhyun itu akhirnya berhenti menangis, matanya yang bulat dan jernih menatap kearah sang ibu yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan penuh sayang namun terlihat lelah. Seakan-akan mengetahui keadaan sang ibu MinHyun mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun dengan telapak tangannya, seperti mengerti kelelahan yang ibunya rasakan.

Kyuhyun terdiam saat ia bisa merasakan jari-jari mungil itu bergerak mengelus pipinya. Air matanya langsung meleleh dan Kyuhyun terisak sambil memeluk MinHyun.

"Maafkan daddy, Hyunnie…"

Bisik Kyuhyun. Ia merasa gagal sebagai orang tua karena semudah itu merasa benci dengan bayinya yang tak berdosa. Kyuhyun sadar kalau perasaan tak suka karena ia yang harus mengurus MinHyun sementara Changmin selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan lelah yang teramat sangat karena tiba-tiba harus mengurus bayi yang bahkan terdengar asing di telinganya adalah sesuatu yang salah. MinHyun masih terlalu kecil untuk tau kalau Kyuhyun lelah harus selalu mengurusinya tetapi bayi mungil itu seakan-akan menyadarinya dan itu seperti sebuah tamparan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan daddy…"

Kyuhyun terus berbisik di sela tangisnya sampai akhirnya MinHyun kembali tertidur.

.

.

.

Changmin merasa tidurnya terusik saat ia mendengar suara tangis tertahan yang berasal dari sebelah tempat tidurnya. Perlahan Changmin membuka matanya dan menemukan Kyuhyun sedang menangis sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kyu? Kenapa kau menangis? Gwencana?"

Tanya Changmin panik, rasa kantuknya langsung hilang saat melihat Kyuhyun sedang menangis.

Changmin bangkit dari posisi tidurnya untuk duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun, satu lengannya bergerak untuk menarik bahu Kyuhyun agar mendekat kepadanya.

"Kyunnie…ada apa?"

Changmin kembali bertanya dengan lembut dan pelan saat Kyuhyun tak juga menjawab pertanyaanya. Tangan Changmin bergerak memutar di punggung Kyuhyun, mencoba menenangkan pria yang juga ibu dari anaknya tersebut.

"A…aku merasa bersalah pada MinHyunnie…hiks…"

Jawab Kyuhyun, suaranya sangat pelan ditambah lagi ia berbicara sambil terisak. Untunglah Changmin bisa menangkap apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Ada apa dengan uri MinHyunnie?"

Kyuhyun mengelap wajahnya yang basah karena air mata lalu menoleh untuk menatap Changmin yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku...aku telah jadi daddy yang jahat…daddy yang membenci bayinya sendiri…"

Changmin tetap diam. Ia tau Kyuhyun perlu seseorang untuk mendengar keluh kesahnya dan Changmin sendiri sadar ia tak selalu ada untuk Kyuhyun, apalagi belakangan ini jadwalnya sangat padat setelah kelahiran MinHyun. Ia bahkan tak bisa banyak membantu Kyuhyun dalam merawat bayi mereka.

"Aku…merasa lelah karena harus selalu merawat MinHyun, ia selalu menangis dan terus menangis…tiap malam aku tak bisa tidur karena ia terus menangis, kadang ia menangis karena popoknya basah, haus ataupun lapar, aku benci tiap kali mendengar tangisannya dan terkadang aku sengaja membiarkannya saat ia menangis…kau selalu pulang larut dan terlihat lelah…begitu sampai di kamar kau akan tertidur dan aku tak bisa membangunkanmu untuk sekedar melihat keadaan MinHyun yang menangis…aku lelah, Min…hiks…tapi…tapi tadi MinHyun seakan-akan tau kalau aku lelah menghadapinya…hiks…ia merasakannya…hiks…aku…"

Kata-kata Kyuhyun terpotong karena Changmin langsung memeluk tubuh ringkih yang belakang jadi semakin kurus itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Ia merasa bersalah karena tak pernah ada saat Kyuhyun membutuhkannya. Saat pria itu hamil pun ia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, beruntung ada hyung-hyung di Super Junior yang selalu ada untuk Kyuhyun tapi saat ini Kyuhyun serta MinHyun sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya dan ia merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Kyuhyun harus menanggung semuanya sendirian.

"Maafkan aku, Kyu…kau tak perlu sungkan, bangunkan saja aku kalau kau lelah dan MinHyun menangis, kita sudah berjanji akan merawat MinHyun bersama…aku pun bertanggung jawab untuk mengurus MinHyun…kau tak boleh membenci dirimu sendiri maupun MinHyun…ia masih bayi dan bayi hanya bisa menangis"

Kyuhyun masih diam dalam pelukan Changmin. Pria yang lebih tinggi diantara keduanya itu bergerak untuk mengelus punggung Kyuhyun, menengangkannya, bibirnya mengecup pelan puncak kepala Kyuhyun. Keduanya terus berpelukan sampai Changmin merasakan nafas Kyuhyun yang mengenai dadanya mulai teratur, sepertinya Kyuhyun tertidur karena lelah menangis.

Dengan pelan Changmin membantu Kyuhyun untuk kembali tidur di sampingnya, ia menyelimuti tubuh kurus itu sebatas dada dan mengecup kening Kyuhyun penuh sayang sebelum berbaring disamping Kyuhyun dengan satu tangan yang menggenggam tangan kanan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Oeekk…oeekk…

Kyuhyun secara otomatis membuka matanya saat mendengar tangisan MinHyun dari kamar sebelah. Ia sudah akan bergerak turun dari tempat tidur saat tangan Changmin yang menggenggam tangannya menahan gerakannya.

"Kau tidurlah lagi, biar aku yang melihat MinHyun"

Ucap Changmin yang sudah terbangun. Tak ingin di debat oleh Kyuhyun Changmin langsung menarik tubuh Kyuhyun untuk kembali berbaring dan menyelimutinya.

"Tidurlah"

Changmin mengecup singkat bibir merah milik Kyuhyun sebelum berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

Changmin langsung menggendong tubuh mungil MinHyun yang masih menangis sambil bergerak mengayun ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusah menghentikan tangisan bayi nya dan Kyuhyun tersebut.

"MinHyunnie…anak appa yang tampan…jangan menangis, ne? Daddy sedang sangat lelah dan ia perlu istirahat…MinHyunnie jadi anak baik dan berhentilah menangis, oke?"

Changmin mengajak bayi di gendogannya berbicara. Seakan-akan mengerti dengan perkataan Changmin perlahan-lahan tangisan MinHyun mereda dan ia kembali tertidur dalam gendongan posessif Changmin.

Melihat wajah damai MinHyun yang sedang tertidur Changmin tersenyum. Ia masih tak menyangka kalau saat ini bayi yang tengah ia gendong adalah bayinya dengan Kyuhyun, orang yang sangat ia cintai. Hidupnya telah lengkap sekarang, ia memiliki Kyuhyun dan MinHyun.

Dengan perlahan dan sangat hati-hati Changmin meletakkan MinHyun kembali ke dalam box bayinya. Matanya masih menatap wajah damai MinHyun dengan penuh kekaguman. Apakah semua orang tua merasakan hal yang ia rasakan saat ini? Bahagia, terharu, bangga semua perasaan bercampur menjadi satu.

Jemari panjang milik Changmin mengelus surai hitam milik MinHyun dengan sayang.

"Terima kasih Kyuhyun-ah kau sudah melahirkan MinHyun untukku…dirimu dan MinHyun melengkapi hidupku"

.

.

.

Mata bulat Kyuhyun terbuka lebar, sudah lama ia tak tidur se nyenyak semalam dan rasanya tubuhnya kembali segar sekarang. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah dimana Changmin seharusnya berada tapi ia tak menemukan pria itu di sisi ranjangnya. Sedikit bingung Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam dimana MinHyun menangis dan Changmin menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat sementara dirinya akan melihat MinHyun.

"Apa Changminnie masih bersama MinHyun?"

Dengan sedikit terburu-buru Kyuhyun turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan cepat kearah kamar MinHyun.

Bibirnya tertarik sempurna membentuk sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis begitu Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar bayi milik MinHyun. Ia menemukan Changmin tengah duduk di samping box bayi milik MinHyun dalam keadaan tertidur.

Dengan langkah pelan Kyuhyun berjalan kearah box MinHyun demi menemukan bayinya sudah membuka mata dan sedang bermain dengan jemari Changmin yang menggenggam tangan mungilnya.

"Selamat pagi, MinHyunnie. Apa tidurmu nyenyak dengan appa?"

Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengecup kedua pipi tembam milik MinHyun. Bayi itu tertawa menandakan ia senang dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun barusan.

Kyuhyun beralih ke Changmin yang masih tertidur dalam posisi duduk, ia sedikit menunduk untuk mengecup bibir penuh milik Changmin.

"Selamat pagi appanya MinHyun…"

Bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Changmin. Tubuh pria tinggi itu bergerak dan ia perlahan membuka matanya.

"Kyu?"

Panggil Changmin, suaranya serak khas orang yang baru bangun tidur.

Kyuhyun mengalungkan lengannya di leher Changmin, ia sudah berdiri diantara kedua kaki Changmin sementara pria yang berusia lebih muda lima belas hari itu mengalungkan satu lengannya di pinggang ramping milik Kyuhyun karena satu tangannya lagi masih mengenggam MinHyun. Keduanya saling tatap, Kyuhyun menunduk untuk menatap mata Changmin sementara Changmin mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mau mengerti…"

Ucap Kyuhyun tulus.

Changmin tersenyum.

"Terima kasih telah memberikan MinHyun dalam hidupku"

Dan Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mencium kedua belah bibir milik Changmin yang tak akan pernah bosan untuk ia kecup.

Keduanya berciuman lumayan lama sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun melepas ciuman mereka dengan tiba-tiba.

"Sepertinya MinHyun buang air…"

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

A/N : Annyeong~ winterTsubaki imnida^^ ahahaha...saya kembali bukan dengan lanjutan 'For Your Entertainment' tetapi dengan oneshot fluff yang jadi dalam waktu satu jam lol XD entah kenapa saya lagi mood nulis fluff...

ini sebenernya semacam side story dari ff english saya yang judulnya A Baby Change Everything but you may read it as a oneshot^^

i may update the rest of my fic during Ramadhan but i'll post it at night or midnight...semoga reader gak ada yang bandel dan baca ff rate M di siang hari ya...wkwkwk...saya ga mau kena dosa XD

lastly, do leave me your review, ideas, comment or even critics^^ i'll appreciate them all


End file.
